


The Big Empty Coda

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Emotional Sex, Grinding, Multi, Post-Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	The Big Empty Coda

There are hands all over Cas; body, shoving him down on the bed and stripping him of his clothes. He lets the Winchesters manhandle him, giving them what they need. They only move back once he’s naked, one man on either side of the bed as they shed their own clothes.

He’s not sure where to look- he’s missed both of his lovers and they’re both so beautiful in their own ways. Sam is all long, lean muscles, sliding onto the bed beside him and straddling his thigh. Dean is softer, but more solid, his weight settling against Cas’ side. Arms loop around Cas from either side, trapping him between the boys as two hard cocks fit into the curves of his hipbones.

Dean has his face buried in Cas’ neck, breath hot on his skin. Sam’s is tilted up, mouth on Cas’ jaw. Cas wraps his arms around their waists and just holds on, feeling every curl and release of powerful muscles as they roll their hips. The grind of hot skin on skin, slicked by sweat on one side and the precum already dribbling from Dean’s cock on the other.

“Cas,” Sam whines, fingers digging into his ribs.

“I’m here, Sam,” Cas assures him.

Dean makes a choked off sound and Cas’ shoulder feels damp with more than just sweat. He turns his head to press a kiss to the top of Dean’s head.

“I’m here,” he says again.

“Missed you so much,” Dean manages.

“I missed you, too. Let it go, Dean. It’s okay.” he turns back to Sam, lips meeting a light layer of stubble. “It’s okay.”

Dean whines and shudders, spilling in messy streaks across Cas’ belly. Cas sooths him through it with soft hands and softer words. Sam only holds on a few minutes longer before he jerks and moans and makes his own mess.

“I love you,” Cas murmurs kissing one and then the other.

“Don’t go away again,” Sam begs.

“I’ll do my best. Come on, to the shower with you two and then to bed. We’ll talk more in the morning.”


End file.
